The Choices We Make
by DefyGravity18
Summary: This is the story of Minerva McGonagall's life. As life carries on, she must take care of her siblings while trying to sort out her feelings in a time of confusion and the beginning of terror.


This was a weird idea that came to me...and I know it's been done before...but, here it is._  
_

_Minerva, _

_I know it has been years since we've last corresponded, but I had to tell you how I feel about you before the end. I didn't intend to end up this way, but now I have and I must follow through with my plans. _

_You were always the smart one, the pretty, smart, athletic girl. I know I took advantage of your kindness more than once. You were the one thing I would not allow myself to have. We all must make sacrifices, dearest Minerva. You, of all people should know this. _

_You must know it wasn't easy for me to pen this last letter…I know your views and I know where your loyalties lie. I just had to tell you that there will always be a place for you at my side, should you ever change your mind. _

_The end is near._

* * *

**August 1935 **

It was well past twilight. The moon was high and the birds were quiet. Only the sound of the merry crickets could be heard in the vast field. Two figures stood in silhouette against the moonlight. One was quite small, obviously a child while the other was an adult. The man looked down at the little girl proudly and handed her the broomstick.

"Are you sure you are ready for this Minerva?" He asked once again as the child nodded, her black curls bouncing against her shoulder.

"Of course I am Daddy." Minerva answered as her father helped her onto the broom. You see, Minerva McGonagall was no ordinary nine year old girl, she was a witch. All of her family were in fact, witches and wizards. In two years' time, she would be off to school to learn spells and potions, and, her father was keen on teacher her to fly before then. Minerva and her older brother Delbert had inherited their father's love of Quidditch, the Wizard sport, while her younger sister Graziella and her younger brother Tiergan remained uninterested.

The scene played out almost exactly as if it were the same thing as teaching a Muggle child to ride a bike. After a bit of hit or miss, Minerva finally got the hang of things and was able to ride ably.

"I think that is quite enough my girl!" Her father chuckled jovially, catching the broom as she attempted to fly past. She pouted for a moment.

"Could we do this again Daddy?" She asked, dismounting the broom. The man nodded.

"Of course Kitten…but not tonight…Mum's made a special dinner for Graziella's birthday." He gave a quick wink. "Maybe tomorrow you, Del and I could fly together." The girl nodded excitedly.

"That would be great!" She cried. Her sister was ten months younger than she, so both of them would be attending Hogwarts at the same time, and even though it was strange, they would be the same age until October, when Minerva turned ten.

Her mother was waiting in the kitchen, a bit frazzled, but cheerful.

"Good evening loves, Sigmund, your youngest child is filthy, if you could please get him to wash up before dinner?" The man nodded, kissing his wife's cheek.

"He's so like you Posy…he loves nature." Sigmund replied, disappearing up the stairs. Minerva went to her mother for a quick embrace.

"Do you need help Mum?" She asked. Her mother shook her head.

"Why don't you go and help Graziella braid her hair?" She asked. Minerva nodded and bounded up the stairs to the room she shared with her sister.

Graziella was sitting on her bed, talking to her doll when Minerva walked in. In fact, she had all of her dolls seated on her bed and was telling them a story. It was strange how two sisters, so close in age, could be so different in nature. Minerva was realistic and active while Graziella was imaginative and fanciful. Even their physical features were different. Minerva was dark haired while Graziella was white blonde like their father with blue eyes. Both of their brothers looked like Minerva and their mother.

"Oh Minerva!" Graziella cried excitedly, clapping her hands together. "Good! Ellie, Claire and Samara were all just wishing me a Happy Birthday!" Minerva smiled affectionately at her sister.

"Mum sent me up to help with your hair." She replied, paying no mind to Graziella's fantasy. "Sit." She instructed, parting the blonde locks and braiding them neatly.

"Minerva…Del's going to be gone soon, isn't he?" Graziella asked quietly. Minerva met her sister's eyes in the mirror.

"Yes…it's his first year…you know that." She replied quietly, ignoring the stinging tears at the thought of Del being gone for a whole year.

"I'll miss him terribly, won't you?" The younger girl asked. Minerva simply nodded.

"Girls!" Posy's voice rang from the landing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on!" Minerva said, taking her sisters' hand. "Oh and Graziella? Happy Birthday."


End file.
